


Music in the Bar

by VocaloidLuvrDlx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, My First Fanfic, Older Frisk, Sexual Content, above ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaloidLuvrDlx/pseuds/VocaloidLuvrDlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has always been watching Frisk and yearning for her. But shes never said anything like that back to him. In fact, she's never spoken to him at all. As a selective mute, she goes about her life putting little to no input into things and she's fine with it. Sans isn't though and maybe he'll go a little to far to get her to finally use her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing for Her

Music filled the hazy bar that was inhabited by monsters and humans alike. It had been nine years since the barrier was broken and things have settled down between the monsters and humans except for a little racism that could be managed. But now was not the time to worry about it cause it was girls night out. Not for Sans though; he had to work. At this very bar no less, and no, he was not drinking ketchup and fooling around but focusing on every single thing he did.

 

He was the one creating that sweet jazz music in the air. Grillby hired him along with some others. Together, there were five of them. A piano, alto sax, trumpet, standup bass, and trombone which was most obviously played by Sans. There were very few things that Sans actually took seriously and one of them was his music. Another was his comedy. Then there was his brother (for the most part).

 

The second most momentarily pressing thing on his list of concerns was Frisk. This now nineteen-year-old girl was sitting at the bar next to Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton. They were giggling and drinking, except Frisk who had a glass of ginger ale in front of her. Sans couldn’t help admire her between songs, mesmerized by the little things she did like how she tucked her bobbed hair behind her ear or how that iced glass in her hand sweated, leaving its dew on her fingers that he so wanted to kiss. _stop you idiot._ He told himself and focused on his music.

 

Who knows maybe he was trying to impress her. Maybe he was always trying to impress her. With every joke, note, gesture. She always smiled but never spoke. She was still as mute as she was when she first fell down into the underground. He knew she was totally mute. He’s heard her giggle, cry, hum, scream…but just never a word. It made him sad, but he’s never tried to force it out of her before though now…he was getting tired of it. He loved this girl and he just wanted her to say something. Anything. Maybe his name for example.

 

God, he was getting off track again. He turned his eyes back to his sheet music for the umpteenth time that night. At the right time too, cause they had just entered a trombone solo that he hadn’t quite gotten down pat yet. With some effort, he breezed through it, earning applause and a whistle here and there. As he glanced over to Frisk, he saw her looking up at him with a cheerful expression, clapping sincerely for a much longer period that the rest of the bar attendees. This made truly happy and played for the rest of the night with exuberance.

 

At midnight, the band started packing up, seeing as there were only six people left in the bar. Grillby came over and handed them each a hundred and fifty dollars, which was accompanied with a shot. Sans accepted the money but declined the shot. “you know me better than that, don’t touch the stuff anymore. but i’ll take a bottle of ketchup. heh heh.” He elbowed the flaming bartender in the side and walked out the door with his folder of music and his trombone, all tucked away in its case.

 

It was a cool summer night so walking home didn’t sound as bad it normally did. In these nine years, he never got around to getting his driver’s license or buying a car cause it never was on his list of concerns. And hey, walking was surly helping with his muscle definition.

 

He got to his address, struggling with his lengthy trombone case as he mounted the stairs up to his house that he shared with Papyrus. It was a dingy little thing when they first moved in years ago, stuck in the middle of a row of houses that made up many of the blocks of the city that they reside. The walls were water stained and the floors were nearly rotting. The plumbing and electricity were shot. But they worked hard for two months straight and made the apartment decent. The floors were now carpeted; the walls were painted vibrant colors that only Papyrus could have picked out. They had nice furniture and a working toilet. It was a nice house. They had truly made it into a home.

 

When Sans got home earlier from a gig somewhere else other than the bar, he was always greeted the smell of his brothers cooking. Papyrus had been getting better and better at cooking that he actually got a job at a local Italian restaurant. Just a few months prior, he had been promoted to sue chef which he was extremely excited for and had continued to mention it every moment for two weeks following. That was all gonna end though, the smell at least, cause Papyrus would be moving out soon to join Mettaton in his mansion. They had been dating for 7 years and the lanky skeleton had always been pushing off the move for he was afraid to leave his big brother alone. Through much convincing, Sans had changed his brother’s mind. He was to move in a few days and the house they had made was gonna get lonely.

 

A little depressed by the current train of thought, Sans kicked off his loafers and headed into his bedroom. After he had propped his trombone case in the corner of the room where it had always gone and he ripped off his jacket, black button-down, and dress pants. Left in only his boxers and socks, he dropped to mattress of his bed, waiting for sleep to take him. It did and the night passed.

 

He awoke later the next day. At six o’clock to be accurate. Normally, he slept in much later but the sound from downstairs startled him to consciousness. He groggily got out of bed, pulled on some sweatpants and slipped on his slippers. He descended the stairs, to find Papyrus running around, filling cardboard boxes with smaller boxes of pasta and other personal possessions like the basket balls he frequently used as biceps and some of the bones he kept from his past battles.

 

San’s continued to watch in a halfway haze as he waddled over to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of coffee. Scowling as he found the pot unmade, he put in the coffee grounds and started it up. He leaned against the counter, he eyes following the hurried movements of his boned brother.

 

“pap, what’s the hurry packing? you still have a few days to get it done.” The older skeleton glanced at the coffee pot as it started perking and then back to his brother who was trying to fit too much into a certain box.

 

After successfully taping the cube closed, Papyrus placed his hands on his hips in triumph turning to face Sans. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE MOVING IN WITH THE SUPERSTAR METTATON TODAY AT NOON, AS WAS DECIDED IN THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING. NOW, I MUST CONTINUE PACKING IN CASE METTATON HAS DECIDED TO COME MEAR HOURS EARLIER THAN HE HAS PROJECTED. I HAVE LEARN THROUGH THE YEARS THAT HE CAN BE QUITE SPONTANIOUS.”

 

That was something Sans could not deny. Mettaton has always been flying by the seat of his pants. He would set up surprise concerts in football stadiums sometimes and the seats would be sold out in the hour. He was quite a fruity guy. But that was him. And Papyrus was in love with that so Sans couldn’t complain if the flamboyant robot made his little brother happy.

 

Sans came back to the present has he inhaled the coffee. Well, not really inhale but he could sense it. Skeletons didn’t need to breath but he adopted the movements early on in life and it became an unbreakable habit. He poured himself a cup and turned back to his brother. “want some help?” he murmured between sips.

 

Not pausing, Papyrus declined his offer. “I’M ALMOST DONE WITH THE PREPARATIONS. JUST A FEW MORE THINGS. I WILL BE MAKING CANNOLI LATER THOUGH AND YOU CAN HELP ME WITH THAT.”

 

Sighing and smiling, Sans agreed and the day continued. They made the cannoli after the last of the boxes were packed and Papyrus left at noon on the dot. After only a few minutes, Sans started to feel lonely. He’d get over it though. After a short nap, he decided it was time to get ready for the gig tonight. It was at Grillby’s once again but it was just him. When he wasn’t with his band, he was soloing on the piano. Hitting the ivory was just as rewarding as blowing the bone to him.

 

As he walked down the street to the bar, he passed the Dreemur house. It was quite a large a large abode though appropriate since it housed the royalty of the now abandoned monster realm. Asgore and Toriel had spent the past years working at the progressive school they had founded while Frisk was busy as the ambassador of the monsters. There was little discussion needed with human officials though so she didn’t have to do much; just hold the title and work through tiny misconceptions and hustles between the two peoples. And even though she held such a political position, he has still never heard her say a word.

 

When he got to the restaurant, he entered and didn’t really look at anyone. He went straight to the bar and took a seat, getting his usual bottle of ketchup. Noticing that someone sat down beside him, he glanced over at them. That glace inspired him to perform the fabled double take.

 

It was Frisk. She waved and smiled at him with the smile that enticed his heart to melt. She then pulled out her phone and typed something, glancing up at him to gauge is increasingly confused expression. A few seconds later, the skeleton felt his own phone buzz between the barstool and his pelvis. He gave her a questioning look as he lifted himself up off the seat to access the device but it was unnoticed as she had her attention on Grillby, pointing to a can of cola behind the bar. Looking down at his phone, he read her text.

 

**Frisk: I heard that Papyrus moved out today.**

The skeleton nodded and laughed a bit. The sadness leaked through. “yeah, he did. the house is all empty now, but he’ll be happy with mett.”

 

Frisk nodded in agreement and then pointed over to the piano.

 

“yes, i will be playing tonight.” He smiled lightly and watched her with amusement as she continued to communicate with him in her own special way. He could never really understand why she never talked with her voice and it was starting to get a little infuriating. He loved the girl, and he wanted to know what she was thinking about. One can only portray so much through texting and pointing.

 

She then pointed to her mouth and back to the piano. It was weird how he always knew what she wanted to say even though she never outright said it. “i didn’t plan on singing but I can if you want. i only now a handful of vocal songs though.” She nodded enthusiastically before taking a sip of her soda. He gave her a smirk that could only be taken as flirting. He then stood up and moved over to the piano to start the night of playing.

 

He sang a variety of songs, most of them were romance orientated. Some songs were piano only. Needless to say, it was a nice night. Frisk never left the bar early and he played only for her. She clapped for every song and seemed to have melted during certain ones that were most absolutely directed towards her. But that couldn’t have been true. His eye sockets must have been fooling him.

 

Later into the night, the last song was played and he felt his pelvis buzz again before he could even stand up from the bench.

 

**Frisk: I told my parents I was gonna stay over with Alphys and Undyne but they’re kinda having date night. Do you mind if I stay with you for the night?**

 

He could not believe what he just read. He reread it around five times before looking up at the girl at the bar. He could swear that he saw a blush on her face. Before he could stop it, a blue flush creeped onto his own cheekbones but he covered it up with a smirk. After getting his pay from Grillby, he placed a five on the bar to cover the girl’s drink. “ready to go?” He asked her.

 

She gave him a shy nod and took a weak hold onto his jacket as they walked out of the bar, heading to the empty house that he and his brother had made a home.


	2. His Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk was going to stay for the night. Will Sans be able to tell her how he feels?

He found himself on the steps of his empty home with the girl he had only dreamed of being in this situation with. His soul was pounding within his rib cage, reminding him of how nervous he was. He fumbled with the key to the door as he felt her fingers tighten around his humerus through the sleeve of his jacket. He could not focus on the simple task of opening the door for his life. Just the sight of her licking her lips in the light of the street lamp made him feel his sins crawling up and down his spine. He shook his skull to clear his mind and internally cursed himself as he finally opened the door.

 

The lights were flicked on and Frisk’s serene smile was illuminated. Sans remembered that she hasn’t been in his home for almost a half a year. Being an ambassador had left her mildly busy and she was only now getting a break.

 

Sans looked up from the floor as he kicked his shoes off to see Frisk pull off her light jacket, giving him full view of her purely sinful shoulder blades. Her lower back, though, was still constricted by the tight tube top that she was donning. She turned around and pointed to the kitchen. All he noticed was the sweet heart neckline that framed her breasts and even more perfectly accentuated her collarbone. It was only a notch away from untasteful. Though it did look tasty. He stuttered as he finally noticed her gesture to the kitchen and tried to answer her.

 

“y-yeah…grab whatever you want…”

 

His session of staring ended when she walked into the kitchen, leaving him to consciously shut his jaw.  Why was he acting like this? He was Sans for Asgore’s sake. He was normally smoother than this. He loosened his tie and flopped down on the couch. _get your shit together_ , he told himself, _don’t fucking scare her away._ He had to control himself. He’d been dreaming about this girl for a few years now and this is the closest he’s ever been. But he does NOT want to make her uncomfortable. He has to go slow. And he also has to talk to her beforehand. To tell her his feelings. And maybe to finally get her to talk herself.

 

To distract himself from the true distraction in the kitchen, her turned on the TV and found a channel that was featuring Mettaton getting interviewed by a human late night TV host. He flinched when he heard the whistle of his barely used kettle on the stove but ignored it, reasoning that Frisk was making herself a cup of tea. She came back into the room just as Sans decided to search for another channel and sat down rather close to the skeleton, placing her mug of tea on the coffee table.

 

She surprisingly cuddled up to him and buried her face into his dress shirt. This made Sans blush madly. She’s never acted this close to him before and it was confusing the hell out of him. He had to ask.

 

He moved slightly and she looked up at him with the widest, cutest eyes that just made his soul melt. He brought his composure back and gestured to her. “w-what is this all about. it’s not that i don’t like it. i just… you don’t normally act like this.”

 

She just shrugged in answer and buried her face against him again. To be honest, that agitated him. There had to be more than that, but because of her aversion to talking, she won’t even give the full answer.

 

“And that!” He spat out, irritated. He pulled away from her and held her by her shoulders to get her to look him in the eye sockets. “why won’t you talk? why don’t you ever talk? i want to hear you. your voice. your thoughts. why don’t you talk?!” The emotions that he’s felt along with the love and lust for her for years spilled out. His hatred to her reluctance to speaking became known and that hatred started to fill him. The phalanges that gripped her shoulders became tighter and he started shaking her along with his words. “please frisk. i just wanna hear your voice for just once! i wannna hear you say my name! frisk, just once, please! that’s all i want! that’s all i ever wa….”

 

The yelling and shaking stopped as he heard the whispers of a raspy voice that was sadly underused.

 

“Sans…please stop… You’re hurting me…”

 

His mind broke and he released her from his grip. She scooted back on the couch away from him, only slightly, and looked at him with frightened eyes.

 

God, how could he have done this. He just fucked everything up only because he wanted to hear her voice. He just scarred this shit out of her. She probably hates him now. He stood up silently to leave to his bedroom where he can’t hurt her. He stopped though. That was when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her sporting the most gentle smile he’s ever seen in his life. A caliber of smile that only she seemed to be able to create.

 

“I’m afraid…” She uttered

 

He was taken aback to hear her speak again and pulled away from her hand. “I-if you’re afraid, why are you staying?”

 

She shook her head and looked back up at him. “Not of you. Of myself.” He looked at her expectantly and she soon realized that she needed to elaborate. “I’m just afraid to say bad things. I don’t want to mess things up. But I guess not talking talking was what actually messed things up.” A weary giggle slipped through her lips and she looked down, focusing her gaze on the stitches on the shoulder of the skeletons dress shirt.

 

Sans didn’t quite know what to say. He only watched her as she took a step away from him and looked back up to his eye sockets.

 

“I…want to stay too.”

 

Hearing those words come from her lips made his soul swell with happiness but he kept it hidden. “how come?” he asked her. He really didn’t need the answer. He was satisfied with the fact alone that she wanted to stay with him. But he was also ecstatic that she was actually talking. He was hearing her voice and it made him melt and fall more in love with her. So he had to ask just to keep the conversation going. If he lost this privilege now, he would truly loose his mind.

 

He watched her as she took a deep breath. He focused on her eyes that were downcast. Her right hand lifted to the opposite arm and began to gently rub the tan skin that laid there as she searched for the right words in her head.

 

“T-Toriel and Asgore think that I should move out and live on my own. I told them I was kind afraid of doing that so they said I could stay with a friend. I know I can stay the night but do you think I could m-move in with you? Y-you’d probably be the best choice since I would be third wheeling Alphys and Undyne if I stayed with them. And Mettaton’s lifestyle is…too extravagant for me. Muffet’s house is a bit too crowded and I don’t really know Burgerpants well enough to stay with him…” She trailed off and continued to look at the ground.

 

Sans was a little dazed. She wanted to live with him? With him? She would be here, in his house, every day? He can see her and wake up to her and share the simple moments he used to squander with Papyrus every day…with her? The bones of his face formed a smile as these thoughts were conjured. The smile grew even wider as he caught sight of the blush on her cheeks.

 

“of course you can stay. i’ll even help you move in. you can take papyrus’ old room. and we can go shopping to get you better sheets for the bed, and a rug, and curtains. the room’s pretty bare so it’s gonna need a little love. i can even paint the walls if you want me too. and we’ll have to go grocery shopping cause the cupboards are pretty bare. all we ever really ate was pasta but papyrus took all the noodles when he left. we’ll also have to-“

 

Frisk placed a hand on his shoulder to quiet his rambling. She looked up at him with the greatest smile and giggled aloud. “Thank you Sans. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” She snaked her arms around his ribcage and hugged him gently. He was caught off guard for a moment before hugging her back.

 

He looked down at her as he kept her in his arms. “ready for bed?” She nodded in response and he released her from his grip. He turned and walked up the stairs and she followed. He paused though, when he felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. The skeleton looked back to see the once again downturned gaze of the human he loved,

 

“D-do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? It’s kind tough sleeping along in a house you’ve never been in before.”

 

He heard this and his mind stuttered along with his words. “s-sure, i-if that will m-make you more comfortable…” He continued to walk up the stars as his soul pounded behind his ribs.

 

He felt a new kind of anxiety once he opened to door to his room. It was a mess. Clothes were everywhere. Books that taught the master of comedy and quantum physics were all over the floor. A music stand supporting a pile of sheet music stood in the center of the room. His bed was definitely not made and the fitted shit was askew with one of the corners of the mattress bare to the world. “m-make yourself at home...” he said with embarrassment.

 

He turned to face her as she let a giggle slip from her mouth. “Exactly what I expected.”

 

His blush turned cobalt…which he was hopping she wouldn’t notice so he quickly turned and pulled off his tie. This motion allowed him to get a good sense of how dirty his was. He doesn’t normally have to take showers but once in a while, after enough dirt has built up, he kinda has to indulge in one. Now was that time.

 

Sans turned back to his crush who was sitting on the edge of the bed, daintily swinging her skinny jean clad legs and looking around the room.

 

“uh, frisk…” he started, “do you mind if i go take a shower? i’m starting to get pretty ripe.”

 

The human let go another giggle and shook her head. She didn’t mind.

 

He took this chance to escape to the bathroom to think about the day and to cleanse his bones of the grime that the past three weeks had exposed him too. As was previously mentioned, he didn’t normally take showers but he enjoyed when he did. The hot water running over his bones warmed his soul.

 

He stripped and looked at himself on the full body mirror that hung on the back of the door. Just the same as he had always been. All bone. His height though, frustrated him. Even though he was older than Papyrus, he had always been shorter. That had gotten him occasionally made fun of in grade school. A fifth grader being taller that his ninth grade brother was definitely a downer.

 

Finally done with critiquing his stature, he turned on the water and settled into the stream of the shower. He thoroughly cleaned his bones with soap and a sponge. He absolutely did not want to smell around the girl of his dreams. When he was done cleaning himself, he dried off with a towel and pulled on some sweat pants that had been living in the corner of the room by the toilet for a few days now. The clothes from today, he tossed in the underused clothes hamper.

 

Sans wandered aimlessly back to his room and was shocked as he looked around. All his books were back in his book case. The music stand was in the corner, next to his trombone. His clothes were tucked away in his closet. And his bed was perfectly made. What was even more perfect, was the human sleeping soundly in his bed. How could he have asked for anything better than this moment.

 

The skeleton flicked off the lights and crawled into bed next to her, though he kept enough space between them to be respectful. He rested his skull in his hand which was propped up by his elbow and he admired her. She looked peaceful with her lips open slightly and her bobbed hair splayed out around her head in a halo. He leaned down and his teeth gently touched her forehead. A buzz of magic traveled between the two surfaces. Even without flesh, a kiss is still a kiss. Satisfied with this display of affection that was unknown to her, he laid down and let his mind go blank. Next to the girl he loved, he succumbed to sleep.


	3. The Day With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Frisk moved in was a little more trouble than Sans could have imagined.

The sun rose again on another late summer day. It was a little past eight o’clock in the morning and only now was Sans waking up. As he slipped into consciousness, he noticed an unfamiliar weight on his right shoulder and across his rib cage. The lights in his eye sockets flickered on and he turned them too that new sensation. It was Frisk. Her right arm was splayed across his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. She was drooling moderately, which the saliva dripped onto and off of one of his ribs and pooled in his shoulder blade.

 

The skeleton was first phased by the proximity of their unconscious nighttime cuddling but then gave a hearty laugh when he noticed her adorable and hopefully increasing habit. His ribs shook as he laughed. This motion woke the girl that laid upon him slightly but not enough to make her fully conscious. Her eyes flickered open, traveled up to his skull, and then closed again.

 

“hey there kid.” Sans mumbled softly and tried to sit up a bit, though was weighed down as Frisk held on tightly to his rib cage. “you look real uncomfortable tibia-nest.”

 

The human just smiled and shook her head. Sans would have rolled his eyes if he had any but he just tried to get up again which was futile seeing that Frisk wanted to continue sleeping and she was using the monster as a boney pillow. He sits up as best he can and tries to gently push her off his body but she was adamant.

 

“now kid, i gotta get up. we both gotta get up. today’s my free day so we can use it to get you settled in here. but i can’t do that without a cup’a joe first.”

 

Still, with closed eyes, Frisk sighs and frowns. She rolls off of him and onto her other side. The skeleton was sure that she still had the intent of sleeping, so he left her with a ‘come down when your good’ and left for the kitchen after slipping on his fuzzy slippers.

 

Frist stop, coffee maker. Second stop, cupboards to see if any food was on the menu. One box. Oatmeal it was. After turning on the kettle, he wandered over to the couch and picked up one of his quantum physics books he had skattered on the coffee table.

 

He’s read this book hundreds of times before, and he’ll read it hundreds of times more, still looking for something he probably won’t even understand. After losing Gaster, this has become a quiet obsession. Papyrus doesn’t remember him, but Sans always will.

 

The skeleton leaned over and grabbed a pen, writing in the book, before standing up to go make himself that well needed cup of coffee after around fifteen minutes. Just as he was pouring it in his mug, the kettle started to whistle. Perfect timing. Grabbing a bowl, he dumped the contents of the package of oatmeal into it and poured the hot water all over the oats. He got himself comfortable at the island in the kitchen and was about to take a bite of his somewhat depressing breakfast before he was interrupted by that sweet and quiet voice that was becoming one of the pure joys in his life.

 

“S-sans…?”

 

He decided not to look up and just hummed in response, indulging on the hot oatmeal before him. There was a moment of quiet that made the monster quite curious so he looked up to see his new precious roommate before him, wet hair and only clad in a towel. His face turned cerulean.

 

She looked down, also blushing. “Do you have any clothes for me to wear? I forgot to bring any…”

 

Sans, like he normal was in these kinds of situations, was not as smooth as he wanted to be. He began staring at her. At her shoulders and her barely covered bust down to her thighs. Her butt alone was barely covered by the inadequate towel. He was starting to get hot and bothered but she couldn’t know that so he got up quickly, stumbling over his words.

 

“y-yeah…i got something. just…give me a sec.”

 

He walked quickly up the stairs, unaware the Frisk was following close behind. In the closet of his bedroom, he blindly found some of Papyrus’s old clothes and turned around swiftly. A collision ensued which had the skeleton bumping in to the practically naked human. They stood there for a moment, chest to chest and looking into each other’s eyes. He was mesmerized but slowly worked to get himself together, moving away quickly and handing her the clothes.

 

“Thank you,” she mumbled and left for the bathroom again.

 

He was purely frustrated. Seeing the girl that he lusted for like this triggered his blue ectoplasmic member to appear in his sweatpants. He sorely wanted to pleasure himself and jerk off to visions of her that he so regularly formed in his head but he didn’t have the time. She’d be ready in a little bit and then they’d get to work moving her into his house. Before he could move onto other topics in his mind, he built up the motivation to get dressed himself and ready for the day. Ignoring the swell in his pants was difficult but it was necessary.

 

He put on some sneakers, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. After going back down the stairs, he slurped down the rest of his now cold oatmeal and drank the rest of his coffee. And just a few minutes later, Frisk appeared. She seemed much more natural now that her face lacked makeup. The clothes Sans had happened to give her was a baggy wife-beater and short gym shorts. He internally cursed himself for picking out clothes that made her look so hot. In order to collect his thoughts, he looked down but instead noticed she was wearing a pair of his sneakers.

 

This little gesture renewed him joy and he looked up at her with a genuine grin. “ready to go kid?” He held out an arm for her and she took it, smiling brightly. This is how they walked all the way to her house. When they arrived, Frisk went to go find Toriel and Asgore so she could go ask for permission and maybe assistance with moving all of her stuff over. He decided to stay awkwardly by the door and let her take care of it. The skeleton could hear the conversation from where he stood.

 

The first voice that came to Sans was the deep booming of Asgore. “You want to stay with Papyrus and Sans?”

 

There was a moment of silence where Sans could only guess that Frisk was explaining things. Even though she had begun speaking to those other than her close family, she was still a quiet creature.

 

“Only Sans huh?”

 

Toriel’s voice came in and assured the statement. “Oh yes, I heard that Papyrus had moved in with Mettaton. They had been dating for quite some time so it was only inevitable.”

 

“I still don’t quite trust that Sans guy,” Asgore cut in. After a few moments of realization, he continued, “Did you stay with him last night? Did he do something to you.” There were a few more quiet moments of explanation on Frisk’s part and Asgore’s voice seemed of a different tone. “Oh is he? The let’s go have a talk with him.”

 

Within the span of five seconds, the hulking stature of the King of Monsters came through the door that led to the kitchen and into the foyer. Sans was abruptly bombarded with a slightly overenthusiastic handshake that didn’t quit mask the intention of intimidation on the king’s part.

 

 “Hey there Sansy. How have you been lately? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other last? How’s life been?”

 

The short skeleton leaned back a bit as Asgore leaned in. He was completely shrouded by the king’s presence and he wanted to escape but if he did that now, he would surely be seen as a weak monster.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sans puffed out his ribs and returned the handshake with force and vigor. “i’m fine sir. thank you for asking.”

 

This handshake continued on as deceptive test of dominance and manliness.

 

“That’s good to hear,” the king continued, “and how is your job? Still playing that trombone?”

 

Sans smirked as to how the topic was brought up. Asgore probably thought he didn’t make it in the music career. Oh how little he knew. “yes sir. i regularly play at Grillby’s most nights and i do special gigs every once in while with my band. i get paid quite handsomely for my performances.”

 

“And your house? Do you keep it clean? Do you keep up with the rent? The heat and water bills? Is it unsafe? Do you keep drugs or alcohol in your house at all?”

 

‘what is with this line of questioning?’ Sans thought. Maybe, since Frisk was **actually** moving out, he was getting all fatherly and over protective. But, for whatever the reason, the skeleton had to assure Frisk’s adoptive parent that she was going into a safe environment so he answered to all of his questions appropriately.

 

With one last shake, the looming goat king release San’s hand, seeming to finally deem him worthy. Once the confrontation was over, Toriel came bustling into the room, excited and happy, with Frisk following behind her.

 

“I just called a moving crew. They’ll be here in a few hours.” She then turned to Frisk. “You better get upstairs and pack all your stuff. I’ll be up in a few minutes to help.” She turned back into the kitchen while Frisk dashed up the stairs. Her face told Sans’ that she was excited.

 

During the next two hours, Sans and Asgore bonded over some interesting episodes of whatever was on TV which of course starred Mettaton. All the while, Frisk and Toriel were upstairs packing all of the girl’s stuff. Sans felt the slight anxiety that he should be doing something to help…he even volunteered earlier but Toriel quickly declined and said that he should relax.

 

The moving crew came. Grabbed all the packed boxes, mattress and bed, and all other things that needed to be moved. The truck was packed and Frisk boarded it along with Sans after a chaste goodbye to her adoptive parents. It seemed bittersweet to Sans that she was able to share these moments with them and he only wished that he could have shared this with Gaster before he left. These melancholic feelings stayed with him on the drive home. When they arrived, the moving crew quickly unpacked the girl’s belongings and got the bed and other furniture up into Papyruses old bedroom.

 

As they were about to start unpacking all of the boxes, Frisk’s stomach made an ungodly growl which triggered Sans to burst out in laughter. After that, they took to time to go out shopping. Frozen pizzas, soda, a bottle of ketchup. The ketchup was for Sans of course.

 

In no way was this a romantic dinner. In no way was he trying to make it romantic. It was just a dinner between a human and the monster that absolutely loved her. He also loved the way drinking ketchup absolutely grossed her out.

 

“you think you’re gonna enjoy staying here?” The skeleton said before taking a bite of pepperoni pizza. Frisk nodded and giggled. That’s when San’s notices the smudge of tomato sauce at the corner of her mouth. He leaned over and placed a hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the sauce. He looked over her face. She seemed like a deer caught in a car’s headlights. Her eyes seemed to wander his face and he could tell that she was focusing on the dull white lights in his eye sockets.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and placed his teeth against her lips, sending those little zaps of magic between them. He watched her through his own half closed eyes and she seemed to melt on her side of the table. Her hand traveled to his humerus and she gripped onto him tightly before backing away slowly. After a moment, her eyes widened and she jumped back. Blush creeped onto her face as got up from her chair, a hand to her mouth.

 

“I…I’m going to bed…” She mumbled before turning and swiftly making her way up the stair and out of sight. “G-goodnight!”

 

The fear that everything had been ruined was instilled within Sans. For an hour, he sat there with his skull in his hands, think about the kiss and what he would say to Frisk tomorrow.


	4. Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees something that he shouldn't have. But he just can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking so long to put up the next chapter. School and a real tough mental block got me stuck. But I'm back and this chapter is dirty. Real dirty. Enjoy!

The night had passed and the kiss still lingered in his mind. It stayed there for the week that followed. The astonishing though was that Frisk had acted like it never happened. He decided to do the same so that it wouldn’t be awkward. The last thing he wanted to do is ruin the good friendship that they already had, and he’d rather be friends than try to be lovers and throw the friendship that they did have down the toilet. And so, they kept a nice gentle rhythm of life in the next couple of weeks.

 

Sans would wake up most mornings to find a plate of breakfast and a mug of hot coffee at his favorite seat at the island with Frisk sitting in the next seat over, reading the newspaper and sipping on tea. After, Frisk might have gone out to do some diplomatic stuff and Sans would use the privacy and lack of people to disturb to practice his trombone. If she stayed home, he would read his physics books and she would watch TV, laughing and making comments that the skeleton wasn’t really listening to but appreciated anyways since she was actually talking more and more. Then, Sans would have to go to Grillby’s to perform when the night started to fall upon them. On the days he’d have off, he went to bed early. Sometimes…he would watch Frisk.

 

She never knew that he was watching her really since she was showering most of the time. Or she was dancing around in her room, listening to the radio and wearing only a tank top and the shortest of shorts (he has never once actually seen her naked but that’s beside the point). Sans knew that it was wrong, but it was his guilty pleasure. He knew that he had to keep his affections for her a secret since he didn’t want to ruin anything. He just stayed in the shadows and watched her when she never expected it.

 

God, he was a fucking pervert.

 

Around five weeks after the kiss, Sans was walking up that stairs to the upper floor of the house after a very, very long night at Grillby’s and he was tired. He was headed straight for his room but when he heard the most unusual sounds, he stopped in his tracks. Frisk never really felt the need to close the door to her room so as usual, it was cracked open and light was seeping into the hallway. Just like the light, the sounds were also coming from her room.

 

He cautiously sneaked over to her door and crouched behind it, moving he eye socket to peek through the crack between the door and the doorframe. He couldn’t see much of her. The lower half of her body was blocked by the footboard of her bed but her could see her tank top covered chest and her face.

 

God, that face had the most delicious expression on it. It was filled with lust and delirium. Moans escaped from her lightly parted lips and her head was thrown back, giving him a nice view of her soft jawbone. His hand went to the now growing blue bulge in his pants and started rubbing himself through the cloth. I could not believe that he was seeing this. Every time he watched her before, she was never masturbating and he always restrained himself from doing the same. Until he was in the privacy of his own room of course. But he could not pass up this opportunity now.

 

She bit her lip and looked down at whatever she was doing behind that damned footboard, raising her left hand up to her breasts. If Sans, had lips, he would have bit his too.

 

He watched her face intently as she touched herself. Quickly, his pants were become too tight so he unfastened them and pushed them down his thighbones. After a soft whimper escaped her lips, she leaned over out of sight to pull out a toy that made San’s eye sockets widen. It was a dildo, thick and neon pink. He lost sight of it as it was lowered behind the footboard but he could tell by the more liberal and carefree moans that escaped her lips, it was bringing her an insane amount of pleasure.

 

Gripping his blue ectoplasmic member, he started jerking himself off. Watching her made him more aroused than he’s ever been before. As she was getting closer to what was going to be a fantastic orgasm, so did Sans. He braced himself against the doorframe with the bones that made up his forearm and hunched over on his knees. His other hand was moving furiously on his cock. Frisk cried out lustfully, without restraint, and he could only imagine how she was fucking herself with that lucky rubber phallus. He was getting close and closer to his own release and his left eye shown a vibrant blue. But no longer being able to see straight, he closed his eyes and focused on the sounds she was making.

 

Just as he opened his eyes again, she cried out an expletive loudly and her body shook. Seeing the woman he lusted for reach the peak of pleasure issued his own orgasm and he spurted his ectoplasmic blue semen all over the floor and the doorframe outside of said woman’s room. His ribcage was shifting with difficulty and he watched as she slumped down behind the footboard, followed by one of her slim calves falling off the bed. Her toes were still curled it the throes of orgasm. He smiled and sighed in relaxation as his wilted manhood dissipated into the air along with the mess he made seconds prior.

 

They both stayed still for about five minutes, but the enjoyable silence was stricken as the human jolted up.

 

“Shit!” She murmured as she pulled her panties on, still out of view. “Sans is gonna be home soon…” She got up and hurriedly put on pants. Sans took this as his sign to get the fuck out of there.

 

He silently but swiftly took a short cut to his room and found himself by hind his still locked door. Now that he was feeling the heat of the situation, he pulled off his tie and slouched down on his bed. He was about to drift off to sleep from pure exhaustion before he heard a knock on his door.

 

“Sans? Are you in there?”

 

He shot up like she had done just minutes before and coughed through his answer. “y-yeah. just got home…” He listened closely for her voice but only heard the sound of her feet shuffling against the floor. A few minutes passed and she responded.

 

“Okay. Just wanted to make sure. I’m gonna go to bed. G’night.”

 

“kay.” He mumbled back. He had a very hard time sleeping that night.

 

The next day, there was a sudden and impromptu invitation to a party hosted by Mettaton and Papyrus. Since he nor Frisk had anything to do that day, they went. It was not formal, severely casual in fact, which was unusual considering it was Mettaton, but Sans didn’t object since he didn’t want to put in the effort.

 

They walked to the Manson in comfortable silence, not taking any “shortcuts” just so that they could enjoy the early autumn air. They were the last to arrive.

 

It turned out just to be a movie party to celebrate Mettatons first starring role in a human produced film. When the skeleton and human walked in, they found Mettaton on the couch along with Undyne, and Alphys. Papyrus was skittering around the kitchen making bowls and bowls of popcorn. The only seat that had not been claimed was the recliner, so Sans and Frisk sat there. She was more on top of him than beside him but he didn’t complain (though he did put in the effort to not make his attraction to her know if you know what I mean). By the end of the film, she was asleep.

 

Before leaving, Sans found himself helping with the cleanup in the kitchen along with Undyne.

 

“You and Frisk sure do get along, don’t ya?” The fish-warrior said with hands in the sink, washing dishes. “How is it like living with her? Have ya hit it in the sack yet?”

 

The skeleton, who was drying the dishes that the fish-woman was washing, stood there in shock and embarrassment and nearly dropped the plate that was in his hands. “n-n-no! what are you t-talkin ‘bout?” A blue blush formed on his cheekbones and he looked down at the dish and dishcloth in his hands. “she doesn’t like me like that.”

 

Undyne looked over at him with that shit eating grin that was common place on her face. “But you like her like that right?” Before Sans could rebuttal the truth she interrupted him again along with a swift nudge by her elbow. “Don’t you dare try to fucking deny it bony. It’s as clear as day.”

 

Feeling defeated, the skeleton said nothing and continued to dry the dishes.

 

There was a long moment of silence before the ex-knight started speaking again. “Just go for it. If it works, it works. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t.”

 

Sans thought about her words and rolled a mug over in his hands. “but…what if i ruin everything?” Sans started delving deep into these feelings but was pulled back but a haughty cackle (if that could even be accomplished).

 

“This is Frisk were talking about.” Undyne said through laughs. “She holds onto friendships with so much determination, nothing could ever go wrong. She’ll always be our friend. No matter what happens. That’s just how it is with Frisk.” She finished with the last dish and dried off her hands with a cloth. “I tried to kill her. Kill her! And now she’s one of my best friends! She even managed to get me and Alphys together.” She looked through the door and Sans eyes followed to find Alphys and Papyrus having an animated conversation about who knows what. Frisk was still sleeping. Undyne turned back to the skeleton and looked directly into his eye sockets. “She’s a miracle worker numbskull. Nothing could ever go wrong when she’s around.” With that, Undyne walked out of the kitchen, picked up Alphys, slung the little yellow reptile over her shoulder, and left, bidding everyone a very lively goodnight.

 

After that, Sans picked up Frisk with a little more caution than the fish-woman did and left. He took a shortcut home and carried the sleeping girl up to her room. She was so beautiful when she slept and he just couldn’t help but indulge himself in looking at her. Her lips were slightly open and her breathing was hot yet gentle. He held her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead before setting her down on her bed and leaving to go to his own.

 

His thoughts were whirling around in his skull as he laid in bed and he couldn’t sleep. Not until he decided to take Undyne’s advice. He was gonna take the chance and give it all he had. He wouldn’t hold anything back.


	5. Touch and Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a dream. A very naughty dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now its time! There is explicit sex in the chapter so be warned. And enjoy!

Sans woke up very early a few weeks later on a Sunday morning. He didn’t have work but he did have plans. Plans he didn’t really want to deal with but it was a necessity. He had to go shopping. For clothes. Yes, even the slippers and the shorts that he’s been wearing for as long as he can remember have holes, tears, and stains that he can’t even remember the origins of. He was gonna ask Frisk for her help but she was very busy with a diplomatic meeting today. So he asked the next best people (if anyone could be better): Papyrus and Mettaton.

 

This wasn’t just any clothes shopping either. This was shopping, for nice clothes that he can actually wear out of the house and not be ashamed…not that he was ashamed…it’s just that even his nice clothes were complete and total crap.

 

After he got his fill of poorly made breakfast and coffee, he waited by the door in his signature t-shirt, hoodie, basketball shorts, and slippers. Might as well wear them at least once more before they become retired.

 

As was most thing with Mettaton, the ride that arrived up in front of the tiny little house was flamboyant. It was a stretch limo. The skeleton watched through the curtains of the window as the vehicle stopped in front of his house. Mettaton rolled down one of the rear windows and Papyrus poked his head out of the moon roof to call Sans out of the house. Even though he could not hear a single word for the walls and the windows of the house he was standing in muffled the syllables, he still got the gist and exited the house.

 

“Hello dear Sansy! Long time no see! How have you been?” Mettaton was practically hanging out of the window of the car as Sans approached. The door opened and Sans scooched into the back seat.

 

“hey mett. hey pap.” he greeted as he buckled his seat belt and the car started to move. “and i’ve been doin’ pretty good. how about you guys?”

 

Mettaton leaned back in his seat to the right of the smaller skeleton and picked up his glass of champagne. (What is a limo without alcohol?) “Just fabulous darling!” He said before taking a sip.

 

“SANS! SANS! METTATON IS PAYING FOR COOKING LESSONS AT ONLY THE MOST PRESTEGIOUS OF ITALIAN RESTAURANTS. I MIGHT EVEN BECOME A CHEF THERE! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus burst out after apparently holding it for what seemed like years, though it could have only been weeks.

 

Sans’ gaze goes back to the android who is nodding coolly and calmly. “I am. I thought it was a good opportunity for my Pappy to make it big. And he has to take that first step sometime.” The superstar turned back to the lanky skeleton and gave him a very loving smile. “I am so proud of him.” A light orange blush forms on said skeleton’s cheekbones.

 

The limo ride continued like this, with Papyrus and Mettaton catching Sans up on everything that has happened in their life since the last time they met. Once they got to the designer stores, Sans insisted that he couldn’t afford the clothes which warranted an “it’s on me” form the robotic millionaire. Mettaton was actually a huge help that day. He helped pick out suitable clothing and yes, even a set of replacement clothes for skeleton’s signature outfit.

 

It was around one in the afternoon when they entered the last store of the day. It was very high end with tuxedoes, suits, and even more items on the classier end of vestments. Mettaton pranced to the back of the store, with Papyrus following close behind, and spoke to the clerk at the counter who then left into the back room. As Sans was about to catch up to the couple, the clerk came out of nowhere and pulled the stout skeleton into a corner that was filled with mirrors and very small pedestal.

 

Sans’ skull twisted into confusion as the silent clerk striped him out of his sweatshirt. His eyes found that of the robots. “what’s happenin’?”

 

Said robot laughed and placed a hand on his own cheek. “You’re getting fitted silly!”

 

“for?”

 

“A suit? Tuxedo? Whatever you want!” He twirled around, hand in hand with the taller skeleton and started looking at a tux that was being sported on a mannequin. Without any question as to what Sans really wanted, he said, “Sebastian! Make it a tux! It’s on my tab.”

 

After ten minutes of standing completely still while the clerk took his measurements, Sans began to get anxious. Papyrus and Mettaton were standing in the corner of the store, looking at bowties. Using a slightly loud voice, he spoke. “i-i’m startin’ to get bone tired here. how much longer am i gonna have to stand here?”

 

Without either of them looking over their shoulders, Papyrus answered, “YOU ARE ALMOST DONE TINY BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DONE THIS MANY TIMES BEFORE AND IT IS NOT SO BAS AS LONG AS YOU HAVE PATIENCE!”

 

The smaller skeleton sighed again at his brother’s hypocrisy and cracked his neck. His attention fazed off for a bit and when he came back, the clerk had finished measuring him. Sans stretched the muscles that he didn’t even have and walked towards the door to wait. After a few minutes, the couple fluttered back to meet him.

 

“Sebastian said that your tuxedo will be ready in a week.” Mettaton announced as they began their walk down the interior of the mall to get back to where the limo was waiting for them.

 

Sans felt good about working to make a slightly newer image for himself. He wanted to clean up and become more presentable…not only for himself but for Frisk. He wanted to make her fall in love with him so he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself in a one-sided confession. There was only one thing that was really bugging him at the time. “is she gonna like it?” The sound of a voice around him kicked him out of his train of thought.

 

“Frisk?” Mettaton asked? He took the shocked look on Sans’ face as an affirmative and nodded enthusiastically. “Of course she’s going to like it. Having a dapper man in your life never hurts.” He took a quick glance at Papyrus who didn’t notice.

 

“I TOLD HER THE BEST WAS IMPOSSIBLE WHEN I TURNED HER DOWN ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. NOW THAT THE SECOND BEST OPTION IS GOING AFTER HER,” he paused and gave a suggestive brow bone waggle to his shorter brother, “I’LL SUPPORT HIM IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

Sans gave a short laugh and smiled. “Heh, thanks guys.”

 

After that, they made it into the limo and headed back for home. When Sans arrived back home, no human could be found. So he just took the rest of the night and watched TV. At around eight o’clock, he fell asleep.

 

Somewhere in the night, he started to dream. The dream was very vivid and seemed almost real. But it couldn’t be. The situation was far too surreal.

 

In the dream, Sans woke up to the gentle whistle of the tea kettle. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. He clambered up off the couch and something caught the corner of his eye socket. The whistling stopped and the light above the sink was turned on. It was Frisk. She was wearing a dark grey pencil skirt and a loose white blouse that was tucked in. Her bottom was so deftly defined by the skirt and Sans eyes were Instantly drawn to it. He moved towards her with the silence of a predator.

 

She seemed way too preoccupied with making herself a cup of tea to really notice his advance. He doesn’t even think that she noticed him sleeping on the couch. But just as she let the kettle fall onto the counter with a clank, the skeleton had come inches behind her and gripped his hands on her hips. She had become thoroughly surprised and gasped. She seemed to calm down though, when she saw that it was only the skeleton’s hands.

 

“Hey Sans…” He heard her say. He didn’t know what expression she held be he couldn’t care. It was his dream and he was exploiting it. His grip on her hips tightened and he pushed her up against the counter, his own hips pressed against her bottom. He leaned forward and started nibbling on the skin at the crook of her neck. “Wh-what are you doing…?” she asked trough a soft sigh. Sans didn’t speak, he only touched.

 

His right hand roamed up to her chest, grasping her adjacent breast with his bony fingers. When he realized that this wasn’t even satisfying him, he used both of his hands to pull her blouse out from of her skirt. He unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off of her, leaving him with the new skin of her shoulders, arms, and midsection to explore. As he ran the tips of his phalanges over the rounded expanse of her stomach, he conjured up his magic. His left eye began to glow. In that moment, both his blue member down below and the tongue in his mouth appeared. One strained in his pants and the other licked a long trail of light blue saliva along her shoulder and up her neck to behind her ear. He could see from the corner of her eye that she was biting her lip and her hands were gripping the edge of the counter hard.

 

He ground his hips into her butt, giving much needed sensation to the increasingly hard appendage in his shorts. He leaned back slightly and unfastened her bra. It slipped lightly down her shoulders. The skeleton took this chance to firmly grasp her breasts. His hands continued to move as his tongue assaulted her neck. Over time, her breathing grew heavier and his movements became rougher. She seemed to be more comfortable to him now so he slipped his right hand down to unfasten her skirt, which slipped down her legs along with her panties.

 

He felt her core and she moaned at his touch. He absolutely loved to hear her voice, but hearing it like this riled him up. He explored her womanhood for a moment and then discovered the little hooded button that was fabled to release such intense pleasure. He could not pass this moment up. He swiftly pressed his pointer and middle finger against the button and started rubbing in a circular fashion. Almost instantly moans and sighs escaped from her lips. As he continued this motion, he moved her slightly away from the counter and placed his free hand on the center of her back, pressing her down so her chest was resting against the cold granite counter.

 

When she started to pant and muffle her moans in the crook of her elbow, he decided to slip a finger inside of her. Then two. In no time, she was crying out for release. One of her hands was holding on to his boney wrist and the other was grasping at the smooth surface of the counter. Sans leaned forward and ground the bulge of his pants into her butt, moving his mouth close to her ear. It was barely audible, but he whispered to her. “Cum for me Frisk.”

 

The fingers inside of her curled and she arched her back, letting out a long strangled cry. Her insides tightened around his fingers. Her body shuddered in his grasp. It looked as though she could barely breath, and he made it even worse by spinning her around and pressing his teeth hard against her lips. The magic that buzzed between them was powerful. He picked her up before she could collapse and carried her unceremoniously to the couch.

 

He laid her down and finally got the chance to see her, truly and fully. Her tan skin not only felt warm but looked warm. The small amount of pudge she had made her all that more attractive. Her breasts were no bigger than Bs, and the small tuft of hair about her most intimate parts looked neat and trimmed.

 

She laid there with serene, closed eyes but a heaving chest. He could tell that she was still coming down from the high of orgasm. He decided to take the time to let her rest and undress himself, pulling off his t-shirt and stripping out of his boxers and shorts. The phantom phallus sprang from its confines and twitched at the sight of the girl he was about to defile. He sat at the end of the couch and gripped onto her ankles, pulling them up and apart to see the womanhood he could barely wait to get inside of. When she felt his hands on her ankles, her eyes sprang open but she didn’t say a word.

 

He didn’t even take the time to look at her expression though, he only focused on the delicious treat in front of him. He leaned down and slid his tongue along her slit. She tasted sweet yet bitter at the same time. The more he licked and ate her out, the closer he was to the near addiction of this euphoric drug.  He didn’t go at this long though, since he stopped as soon as she started to moan.

 

A whimper left the human’s lips as she was abandoned by the pleasure but then gasped as she felt Sans’s member slide against her wet slit. He leaned and placed a hand next to her head as he guided himself inside of her with the other. Her moan was muffled by the skeleton pressing his teeth against her lips once again. She shuddered around him and breathed heavy against his teeth. Very quickly, he started moving inside of her in earnest. He felt her hands tighten around the bones of his arms and she grit her teeth. He moved away from her, righting himself vertically and watched her as her moans turned into cries of ecstasy.

 

Sans could feel himself nearing his end, and since he wanted the illusion it to last longer, he picked her up, keeping himself inside of her, and sat down on the couch. The light in his eye grew brighter has he watched her. He moved his arms to rest on the back of the couch and Frisk only sat there in confusion. It took her a moment to get the message and she moved her legs into a more comfortable position, releasing his manhood in the process. She loomed over him for a second before sliding herself back onto him, biting hard on her bottom lip. Sans growled as he felt the deepest parts of her core.

 

Within seconds, she was riding him with vigor. Her hands were on his shoulders to keep herself steady and his hands drifted to her hips to guide her. After a few minutes, he could tell she was losing energy so he dug his phalanges into her hips and thrust up into her. Her cries resonated within his skull and his own moans slipped between his clenched teeth.

 

“Shit. Frisk…” he growled. He was getting close. He watched as she moved a hand down to her womanhood and began rubbing that sensitive little bud. Her eyes were soaked with lust. The skeleton kissed her one more time and wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting up into a few more times before feeling her clench down around him. The surge of pressure triggered his release and he let go inside of her. He coated her walls with his glowing blue liquid.

 

Her body went limp on top of his. Both of them sat there with heaving chests. He shifted and pulled out, allowing his shaft to fade and disappear. Fatigue set in, and he laid down, resting her on top of him.

 

The dream faded.

 

Sans wasn’t given very much time to enjoy the visions of the night, for the next morning, he found himself naked with Frisk lying beside him, equally as naked, on the couch where they had sex the night prior.


	6. Are You Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San's has woken up next to Frisk after a night filled with lustful sex and he has absolutely no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. Going on a trip soon so my mind has been out of it. There might only be two more chapters after this one so be prepared for an end.

“shit. shit. what the fuck…!” Sans mumbled as he slouched, holding his skull in his hands. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, inches away from Frisk. He took a quick glance at the naked human girl behind him and then stood up, pulling on his ratty gym shorts. He pulled a blanket over her body to conserve her modesty. Mind racing, he walked over to the coffee maker, starting a fresh batch and sitting down at the island.

 

How could this happen? It was a dream. It had to be a dream. This could only every happen in his dreams. But it did feel startlingly real. He went back to when he was inside of her and shivered. It was so real. Scratching his skull, he watched her as she slept. _fuck, this is all so wrong,_ he thought to himself. Then again, in a way, it felt so right. This was what he wanted right? He got to be with her in the absolute most intimate way possible. He was able to hear that voice that oh so few people have ever heard. He was hers if only for the night.

 

His mind replayed the night over and over and things still didn’t feel right. He thought of it just as a shuffle of blanket sounded in front of him. He never said I love you.

 

His eyes were instantly brought to the girl on the couch and she sat up drowsily, blanket falling off of her chest to reveal her wonderfully supple breasts. Her eyes searched around her immediate area and then looked around the room. When she saw the skeleton, she let loose a small smile. “G’mornin…” she said with the volume of a whisper. Her voice seemed to be filled with contentment, sleep, and lust. She made no effort to cover herself as she stood up and walked over to him slowly…almost sensually.

 

He could only stand there, slack jawed, as she moved towards him. A light blue blush crept on his cheekbones as his gaze roamed to her chest and to her hips…and the little, trimmed puff of hair over her most private parts. He looked back to her face as she came within inches of him. Her lips were tantalizingly close to his teeth and he placed a hand on his humerus. The smell of her breath had him in a heavy daze of lust but it was cut short as she swiftly squatted down. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he could feel himself die inside. This situation was making him hard and his member was unconsciously summoned in his shorts.

 

Her eyes were suddenly cast down as she picked something up from the floor. Standing up, she turned around and took a few steps before slipping on her panties (which must have been what she had picked up). She gave a sly glance back at him before heading to the stairs and taking them up to the top floor.

 

“fuck,” he breathed. He quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and downed it. Then another cup. After his fourth, he decided he was awake enough and he quickly made it up the stairs to get dressed for the day. For a lazy skeleton, he moved with speed and panic as he got dress and hurried downstairs. Frisk was already down there, sipping on her ritual cup of morning tea. He could tell she was about to say something but before she had the chance, he rushed out the door with a “goin’ out!”

 

What the fuck was he running away from? Why was he now getting so nervous around her? Oh right. Cause he never said I love you. Those were the three vital word that would have changed the meaning of last night. As of now, it was a fling. A moment of lust and desire. They only used it to get what they wanted from each other. Physically at least. If only he had said those three fucking words. Then it would have been a declaration of loyalty and trust. He fucked it up.

 

He slowed down as he got to the next block and struggled a little for breath. Leaning against a fenced, he looked down at the ground, still entrapped in his thoughts.

 

God, she was fucking gorgeous this morning. She seemed like an angel that had awoken from a sleep in the clouds. Seeing her body in the morning light made it ethereal. Her posture confused him though. She had never acted like this before. Every movement was filled with lust. Even a blind person could see it. The sway of her hips pleaded him to follow her up into her room or wherever the hell she was headed in order to share in some morning sex. Her presence was alluring but off-putting.

 

He walked along the sidewalk to who knows where. He worked to clear his mind and focus on the birds singing in the air. The smell of dew was just fading. Cars were already streaming on the road in the morning commute traffic. He passed a few kids that were on their way to school. A young stray came by and started nibbling on the bones of his ankles but he shooshed it away and continued to walk. After a few turns and twenty minutes of leisurely walking, he allowed himself to enter back on the previous train of thought.

 

There was absolutely no way in hell that he could get things to how they were before. And he still so highly doubted that she liked him in the same way that he liked her. That was just preposterous. But then again, she seemed so eager to tease him earlier in the morning. Maybe, she only saw him as a fuck buddy. The thought hurt him slightly but he kept running over it. She herself had not even said those three little words last night either. She just stood there, silently accepting his sleep drunken advances and reveling in the pleasure it brought her.

 

He decided that going back to ‘just friends’ was suicide and trying to move to lovers was also just as dangerous after last night. Staying in this zone between the two seemed fine. He had a part of her that no one else had and he was willing to hold on and be content with was he was miraculously given.

 

Within a few minutes, he found himself at the door of Grillby’s bar. The sign said closed but he saw the flaming monster behind the bar, wiping the dust off the surface of the counter. Through the window, he could tell the he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, which was a little off since Sans mostly only saw him wearing his signature whit button-down, black vest and bowtie. He rapped his knuckles on the glass of the door and the fireball looked up, recognizing that his entertainer was at the door and gave a slight nod.

 

Sans pushed and the door opened. He ambled over to a seat at the bar and sat. It seemed strange being in here. Normally, the lights were on even if they were dim and it was always lively. Now, not a single switch was flipped and the only light that was illuminating the pub was the sunlight that drifted in through the front windows. And said pubs own proprietor of course…since he was made of pure flame.

 

“hey there grillby. how was the business last night?”

 

The flame picked up a glass and started wiping out the dust. “Sans. You know we don’t have business on Sundays.” He did not watch as the skeleton sighed and frowned heavily.

 

Sans rested his chin on his arms that were folded on the bar and let out a mumbled, “oh yeah…”

 

The bar tender rested the glass on the table a little harder than he normally and the sound made the skeleton jump. “What’s wrong.”

 

“its nothing’.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

Sans sighed again and leaned his skull on his hand, elbow propped up on the bar. “i got…close to a girl and i don’t know how to handle it. i like her, i really do, but i didn’t say it and now i think we’re in a different kind of relationship than i was hoping for…”

 

“Is it Frisk.”

 

“no!” he said a bit too quickly. Grillby rolled his eyes and nodded. His cheekbones turned blue as he looked away.

 

The flame picked up another glass looked down at it, “You should tell her that you love her.”

 

The skeleton straightened his spine and looked at his employer in the eyes. “i can’t do that now. it’ll fuck everything up.”

 

“Then are you happy with the way things have turned out?”

 

“i guess…”

 

“Then the issue is only what you make of it,” Grillby said as he placed the glass on the counter. “If you want it to change, change it. If you’re satisfied, let it rest as it is.”

 

Another sigh escaped from Sans’ skull as he rolled his eyes. “no one could ever hold a candle to your advice,” he murmured, voice heavy with sarcasm. The monster across the bar only shrugged and continued his mundane task on yet another glass. After sitting there for a moment, sans stood up and walked towards the door, waving goodbye, and left.

 

The walk home was a lot longer than the walk to the bar in the late morning sun. He also took the roundabout route that brought him to the local convenience store. He picked up a loaf of bread, a container of cheap coffee, and a half gallon of milk. The extra baggage made the walk even longer.

 

When he got back to the house, it was deathly silent. Except for the murmur of speech that was drift from the upper floor. He stepped closer to the stairs to hear the string of words. He could tell it was Frisk’s voice and it seemed that she was talking on the phone for he only heard one side of the conversation.

 

“Yeah…yeah…it was great…I just…yeah…I just don’t know what to do…” There was a slight pause and he could hear her pacing along the wooden floor of her room. “Really?...are you sure…it just seems…I don’t know…okay…sure…I’ll try it…thanks…bye.” With that, the steps became louder and he could tell that she rounding the corner out of her bedroom and into the hallway. With a rush of panic, he fled to the kitchen and forced casualty as he put away the minimal amount of groceries that he bought. He looked down at the ground for a moment and noticed that Frisk’s clothes had been picked up while he was gone.

 

The click of heels sounded behind him and turned around to find Frisk walking towards the door wearing a dark grey pinstripe power suit. She looked sexy as all hell. “I have a meeting to go to. I’ll be back tonight.”

 

The stunned words he was about to say stayed behind his teeth as she swaggered out the door of their house. God, this was gonna be hard.


	7. Morning Wonders; Left and Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans helps to calm Frisk by becoming intimate once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost entirely smut. So enjoy.

That night, Frisk came home in silence and went to bed immediately. She swiftly yet tiredly passed him as he sat on the couch, reading a physics book in the dim light of a lamp. The next morning was not any better. She seemed cold and solitary. Already dressed for her diplomatic duties, she made herself a travel mug of coffee and left without breakfast. This continued for a few days: Sans would go about his day in his normal manner and she came in only to sleep and change clothes. Whenever he tried to establish light conversation with her, she would turn away and get on to whatever needed her. After nearly a week and a half of this, Sans had to confront her.

 

She had walked in the house after another long day and she looked tired and drained. There were bags under her eyes and her posture was horrendous. Sans was watching the late night news when she entered the house and stood up when he heard the door. She was about to saunter up the stairs before he caught her by the wrist.

 

“sit down,” he commanded in a sharp tone, “we need to talk.”

 

The girl sighed and tried to tug her hand out of the skeleton’s grasp but couldn’t because of her clear fatigue. “No. I’m tired. Let me sleep.”

 

Sans kept a firm grip on her wrist and took a step towards her, pulling her wrist to the side to keep her closer. “frisk. please. you need to tell me what’s up.”

 

With another heavy sigh, she walked over to the couch where he had intended to drag her. Slumping onto said couch, she focused her attention to the TV. Sans rolled his eyes before turning off the TV and moving to fill her field of vision.

 

“frisk.” he said in a demanding tone.

 

She turned her head to the side, away from him.

 

Become equally fed up with and worried for her, he placed his boney hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at him. When their eyes met he could tell she was about to cry. The more he took in every detail of her face to try to understand her emotions, the more she cried. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs before pulling her into a hug. “we…don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to…i just need you to let me help you. okay?” She practically melted into him as she nodded and murmured something against his sweatshirt.

 

He lightly dragged his hand up and down her spine, letting his phantom breath linger in her right ear and on the side of her throat. After a few minutes of sitting and waiting, he pulled back to find her asleep with tear stained cheeks. He, himself, was getting tired, so he pulled her into his arms and carried her up to his room. After laying her down on the bed, he pulled off her heels and jacket, leaving her in her skirt, tank top, and whatever undergarments she was wearing at the moment. He then slipped into the bed next to her and pulled her up against his body.

 

He was truly worried about her and he only wanted to make her feel safe as she slept. Though it was a little hard for him to reach the same end since it was mildly distracting to have her body pressed against his. His mind was brought back, yet again, to the feeling of her less clothed body against him and her moaning in his ears. But he quickly pushed it away. This was time to be her rock (mentally, not physically). So he held her and waited until her breathing lulled him into sleep.

 

The next morning, he woke to the sensation of fluttering touches along his ribcage. He took a deep breath, in preparation of opening his eyes for the morning and the touches stopped. The lights in his eye sockets turned on and he looked down at the girl next to him, her hand raised a few inches above his ribs and eyes wide in shock, blush heavy on her cheeks.

 

Smiling and closing his eyes again, the skeleton leaned his head back onto the pillow. “you can keep going ya know. i ain’t complainin’.” After a few seconds, her hand returned and the touches were more solid than before. Her fingers roamed over each of his ribs and then onto his sternum. He didn’t notice it before but the shirt he was wearing from last night was pushed up to his collarbone, and he was certainly that this was not his own doing. He smirked a little at that before leaning up, interrupting her exploration and making her jump. He only did this to pull his shirt off before relaxing back down onto the bed. The skeleton took a glimpse at her extremely red face but closed his eyes quickly to spare her from the embarrassment of her own curiosity.

 

He expected her fingers to touch him again but all he felt was hot breath on his bones before the gentleness of pursed lips. If he had lips of his own, he’d be biting his lower one right about now. What the heck had gotten into her. He could tell that she was having a rough time with work and he felt bad for taking advantage of the situation but if this was something she was doing of her own volition, which it was, he certainly wasn’t gonna stop it if she needed it.

 

Her sweet butterfly kisses moved up along his ribs to his collarbone, where said kisses turned into nibbles and then into licks. Sans couldn’t help himself as he began to breath heavily, a bony hand coming to rest on the human’s head. She seemed to sense the encouragement and suckled on his clavicle. The monster’s eyes glided open and he saw that she now straddled his hips, holding herself up with her left arm and still roaming his body with her right. If Sans thought that night a week ago was a dream, he is now in heaven.

 

She moved her lips up to his neck for a moment before moving back down to his chest and then to his lowest ribs. Her hand stayed, motionless, on his chest but her lips and hot breath disappeared. This had Sans opening his eyes again to find her, looking up at him wide eyes as she bit her lower lip. Chuckling, he nodded to any of the silent questions that she might of had and relaxed again. He then felt the fabric around his hips move and she tugged them down by the waistband just a bit. Only enough so that the tips of his Iliac-Crests were showing. Her fingers traced the curves and dips of the top of his pelvic bone. At this point, he was shuttering from her touch, his breath coming out slow yet heavy, and his phalanges were tangled in her hair.

 

At some point during the stimulation, he couldn’t tell when, his phantom member phased into existence and hardened within his sweatpants. She pulled his pants down bit by bit, along with his boxers, till he was freed from his confines. He glanced down at her and she just stared at his member with lust filled eyes that he’s never seen her possess before. Her hot breath hit his manhood like lava yet she didn’t indulge him, only ghosted her hands along his pelvic bone. His own hand glided down from her head onto her arm, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

 

After a few more seconds, the flat of her tongue passed up the underside of his member, to then circle around the tip before taking it into her mouth. Pursing her lips, she created a moderate suction and started bobbing her head. Moans slipped from San’s teeth as now both of his hands went to tangle in the human’s hair. He watched her, not feeling bad about it since she had her own eyes closed as she focused on the task at hand. Or should that be mouth.

 

After a few minutes of this sweet bliss, she gripped onto his hips and forced his member into the back of her throat. Her lips nearly met the bone at the base of his erection and she held herself there for around ten seconds of what Sans could only describe as pure euphoria. The pressure of this action almost pushed him off the edge, and because he cared for her and didn’t want her spitting up any of his salty cum, he pushed her away from him slightly. Taking matters into his own hands (most literally), he propped himself up with his left arm and pumped himself a few times with his right until he came, spurting his ectoplasmic fluids onto her face and tank top. He continued to hold himself as he dripped onto his sweatpants.

 

Hazy eyes looked upon the girl in front of him who was blushing a bright red. “good job kiddo,” he murmured softly and patted her on the head. Frisk was beaming at him through her blush. His cock disappeared as so did mess he had made and he just relaxed back on the bed. As she crawled back up the bed to lay beside him, he pulled her into a kiss. Her lips against his teeth, fizzed with magic and she moaned against him.

 

They parted and he took in her face before dragging a hand down her body and onto her hips. “want me to return the favor?” Her face turned instantly crimson but she nodded. He immediately moved to loom over her, placing herself between her legs. Leaning down, he kissed her again, though this time, slipping his blue tongue through her lips and exploring the depths of her mouth. He left her when he had her gasping for air and moved down to her neck. After pulling her tank top over her head, he began nibbling and licking at her neck and shoulders as he set to work on removing her bra. She arched her back and this encouraged him. She wanted this. He could tell.

 

She was topless and her breasts were now bear to him. The morning light seeping into the room was a heavy improvement to the nighttime darkness he had fist taken her in and he took his time to memorize her body. After long, he could resist and he took one of her breasts in his hand, stimulating the other with his teeth and tongue. He pinched, squeezed, bit, and licked at her delicious mounds of flesh. Gasps and breathy moans slipped from her lips and he could feel himself heat up again.

 

His mouth and hands soon moved lower though and when he got to the hem of her skirt, he pulled them off of her without a second thought. Her panties too, were quickly discarded. On her own accord, she opened her legs to him though when he looked to her face, she moved it to the side, not daring to meet his gaze in her apparent embarrassment.

 

He looked at her body and he found that his member had materialized again to this erotic scene. She did seem anxious though, and this made him worried.

 

“we…don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he offered gently.

 

Turning to finally look at him again, she smiled lightly. “I want to do this.”

 

With that, he nodded and placed his left on her thigh, tracing the other up her extremely wet slit. “looks like someone got turned on from just giving head.” His eyes matched hers, a smirk on his mouth and light giggles coming from her own which soon turned into a gasp as he pressed his thumb against her sensitive little bud. She cried and moaned as he continued, slipping a finger inside of her and then another. Her rubbed her and crooked his fingers inside of her, finding the spot of pleasure that made her absolutely melt into the bed. She was quick to become a writing mess of flesh and bone as he assaulted her womanhood with, from what he can see to be, the most pleasurable of actions. With one more pump of his fingers inside of her, she shuddered and came around him. Liquids poured from her and sprayed over the skeleton’s hands and hips. She made quite a mess and this would go away on its own. Surprise and confidence washed over him as he realized he had gotten her to squirt. “frisk!” he exclaimed as he looked up at her drowsy face, “do you normally squirt.”

 

She only giggled in fatigue and bliss as she shook her head. The smirk on his face got larger and he leaned down to kiss her before looking at the clock. It was noon. Damn, then had slept in!

 

He slid off the bed in a hurry, mumbling obscenities under his breath as he pulled out his work clothes from the closet.

 

Frisk leaned up and pulled the sheet up over her body in a slight attempt at modesty. “What’s wrong?”

 

The skeleton quickly pulled on his clothes and began to tie his tie. “said i’d be at grillby’s now. fuck.” He finished with his tie and sat on the bed to tie his shoes. He quickly leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “i’ll be back at eleven.” He said before he slipped out of the room.

 

Knowing that he’d come home to a girl that seemed to love him as much as he loved her made the day drag on for what seemed like a week. He had to play for both a bachelorette party and the regular night at the bar. He was so tired when he got back home, he almost didn’t notice that her shoes and jacket were gone from where they normally where by the door. Upon further inspection, he found himself in an empty house. He was about to pull out his phone when her found a note on the counter.

 

‘Dear Sans,’ it read, “I know this is sudden but I have to leave for a while. I don’t know when I’ll be back but I have important things to take care of that will make things better for us. I’ll call you and talk about it when I’m free. Sincerely, Frisk.”


	8. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wallows in sadness and Undyne makes it worse.

And so, Sans waited. And waited. When she didn’t come home, he called her cell. He called her the day after that, and the day after that and all he got was that goddamn answering machine. It took him a week the gather the nerve to ask Toriel and Asgore. They said they didn’t know exactly, but she would probably be in the UK.

 

She had gone across oceans for political matters and didn’t tell him?

 

It made him furious. How could she not tell him? She wouldn’t pick up her phone. She wouldn’t call him back.

 

Days turned into weeks turned which turned into months. Music became less appealing since she wasn’t there to listen to him play it. He stilled played at Grillby’s, he just no long had fun with it. His smooth jazz began to sound a lot less jazz and a lot more sad. His piano songs were all ones about broken hears. He didn’t want to tell his friends though and even he knew that it was unhealthy. But he just couldn’t, he had to act strong. He was a weak actor though.

 

“Hey there ya bag-o-bones,” Undyne greeted as she came up to sit next to him at the bar. The blank stare he held at his bottle of ketchup was broken by her hello and he jumped as her arm was slung over his shoulder. “Whatsup?”

 

“nothin’…” the skeleton muttered.

 

“Nah nah! That don’t look like nothing.” She motioned towards Grillby to get a drink before her eyes moved back to his skull. He wasn’t in the mood but there was no way he could avoid her. She was gonna stay there until he talked to her. Before he could say anything, her voice came out soft and sincere. “You miss her, don’t you?” It was much more of a statement than a question. He only nodded. He didn’t want to elaborate.

 

Frisk left and it hurt. It had been eight months since she left and sadness just became more commonplace in his chest. The days just keep dragging on like she’ll never come back. But he knew she will, all of her clothes are still in her closet and all of her personal possessions. The matter is when, really. When is she coming home? No one could tell him because they didn’t know. He just knew that she hurt him so badly and it felt like every organ in his body is on fire but he still loved her.

 

“She’ll be back,” the fish warrior said through his train of though.

 

“i know,” the Sans murmured.

 

The fish received her drink and took it down in one swig. “Just know, wherever she is, she’s doing good for us monsters. She’s going around the world, getting us rights in different countries. It’s not gonna be perfect but it’s gonna be better than it was before. Just give her some slack bony.”

 

This emotional speech was just getting Sans even more pissed off. He turned to the monster beside him, his blue eyes flickering a slight blue hue. “i’m a fuckin’ selfish monster. i want her back. i never got ta tell her i love her.” He stared at the bottles of alcohol behind the bar for a bit before turning to see his drinking partner staring at him.

 

“Ya didn’t fucking tell her?” Her hand slammed down onto the bar and many pairs of eyes turned to them but the dispersed after a moment while Sans didn’t say anything. She continued to look at him expectantly and he only nodded. That seemed to be his preferred form of communication for tonight. She sighed heavy and rolled her eyes. “Good going Sans. Ya should have told her! If ya did, she might be picking up her phone.”

 

At this point, Sans had had enough of this monster. He put down some money on the counter of the bar and walked out of the door, much to the dismay of the monster he left behind.

 

The night was cold. There was snow on the ground. The weather seemed to match the feeling in his heart…

 

If he had one.

 

He walked down the street towards his very empty and lonely apartment. Things felt dead. Leaves were gone from trees and he was bundled up in his normal work outfit plus an overcoat.

 

He wanted to ignore Undyne’s words. Telling her wouldn’t have changed anything. She would still be gone and he would still be suffering. She would still leave him without saying goodbye. And he would continue to love her and miss her and want her to come back.

 

The skeleton kicked a pile of snow as he rounded the corner to his street. There is nothing more that he wanted than to lay down and go to sleep, just to get to the next day like he had since she left. He came to the door and it was unlocked. Sans could say that he didn’t much care for an intruder in his house so he opened the door slowly.

 

Heaven was on the other side of the door.

 

His eyes fell upon the back of a woman. Her hair nearly reached her bottom it was honey brown. The woman had tanned skin which was covered by a tank-top and sweatpants. She was kicking off her sneakers. An unfamiliar coat was on the coatrack and a suitcase was beside this stranger.

 

She turned and she was no longer a stranger. A smile lit her face and she ran to hug him.

 

“I’m home!”

 

Her arms wrapped around him and she rested her chin on his shoulder. All he could do was stand there, stunned.

 

She was back. After eight months of absolute nothing, she was back. Hurt and raged surged through him again and his glowing blue eye stared off into the distance. Phalanges tightened into fists.

 

“God, I missed you so much. I’m so glad to be home.” She let go and her hands found his shoulders. Her expression fell though, when she saw his. “Are you okay?” Worry crossed her face and her arms fell. She took a step back.

 

His eyes bored into her and he held his jaw tight. “you left.” He said blankly.

 

“I-I know. I had to. For all the monst-“

 

“why didn’t you tell me? warn me?”

 

“I couldn’t.” She took a deep breath and turned and walked towards the kitchen. When she opened the door to the fridge, and began looking into the lighted appliance, she continued. “I was heavily guarded at all times. There are some people who still passionately hate monsters and some of them had made threats to my health since I’m the.” After she pulled a bottle of premade iced coffee out of the fridge and poured herself a glass, she sat down at the island and rested her head in her hands. Her eyes glanced up to meet his and she frowned slightly. “I’m sorry it took so long. It was only supposed to be four days in London. After that, so many countries wanted to speak with me.”

 

The skeleton watched her and she sipped on her coffee, still standing where he had when he first saw her.

 

“you didn’t call me.”

 

“I couldn’t. For my safety, they made sure I didn’t contact anyone. I wanted to so badly though,” she said as she ran her hand over her eyes. Sans took the moment to walk up and sit next to her at the island. “I missed you so much.”

 

She stared out the window into the night and he ran a bony hand down her hair. “i missed you too.”

 

A meek smile formed on her lips as she glanced over at him. His eyes were on her long wavy locks. “I should get it cut.”

 

After hearing her speak he could feel the anger leave his body. He didn’t know if he could trust her but…he could feel that he had to. She was back and her word just seemed like gospel. His eyes faded back to white and he leaned over to nestle his face in her hair.

 

“don’t,” he murmured, “i like it long.”

 

He felt a hand rest at the back of his skull and a kiss pressed to his forehead. “Mmmkay,” she hummed.

She pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry for leaving for such a long time.” Slowly, gently, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his teeth. The skeletons own bony hands fell to her hips as he pushed into her forcefully. Eight months of pent up tension and need flowed out of him and he stood up, leaning over her and bending her backwards as he pressed into her more and more.

 

He pulled away and looked down at the mess he created in front of her. Her lips were cherry red from the force and her breathing was heavy. He couldn’t help himself as he dipped his head below her jaw and bit the skin at the base of her neck. “i love ya, frisk,” he growled into her skin.

 

A moan escaped from her lips and head hung backwards. “I love you too, Sans.” Fingers pushed the overcoat from the skeletons shoulders which they then moved to unbutton his jacket. “I missed you so much and I thought of you constantly.”

 

“you were always on my mind too,” he groaned through clenched teeth. The monster sunk his teeth into her shoulder, marking her harshly but not drawing blood, before sliding his hands beneath her bottom to pick her up. “promise you’ll nevah leave me again?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his again. “I will have to go away, but I’ll bring you next time. I’ll never leave you behind again.”

 

“good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this finished after so many months. It feels good to finish it off.


End file.
